gυιℓту ℓσνє
by PaauLaa01
Summary: Cuando el amor es culpable de tantas desgracias y uno ya no sabe en que creer, se empeiza a cuestionar el porque de todo lo existente.-   SxM.- OoC.- A/u.-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos!**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo fanfic, "gυιℓту ℓσνє"**

"**Cuando el amor es culpable de tantas desgracias y uno ya no sabe en que creer, se empieza a cuestionar el porque de todo lo existente"**

**Soul Eater No Me Pertenece, No Tuve La Inteligencia De Crearlo Primero (:**

**Enjoy **

Era un día especialmente gris, llegaba tarde a la escuela por primera vez en mi vida, no termine la tarea de matemáticas… lo único positivo fue algo que realmente me perjudicaba. Entre a el salón con una velocidad supersónica de 2 Km./h lo cual llamo la atención de el Dr. Stein, aun que no hizo nada mas que voltearse nuevamente al pizarrón y seguir con la clase.

El sentarme nuevamente al lado de la persona que me ha hecho más feliz en este mundo, me hizo sentir que el era la peor persona que podía conocer, así que decidí pasar de el y caminar en dirección a mi mejor amiga, Tsubaki. Las gemelas detrás mío miraban atentamente mi bolso que tenia escrito con plumones "tu & yo" dentro de un corazón refiriéndose a mi y a soul, saque de el un delantal blanco (parecido al de Stein pero sin todas esas costuras mal hechas) para la clase de ciencias, aun que antes de que mi brazo estuviera completamente introducido, escuche la voz inigualable de…

- Maka, que sucede, ¿por que no estas con soul?- pregunto confundida mi amiga

- cosas de la vida Tsubaki, es como preguntar ¿por que no estas con Black Star?-

-Bueno… Se enfermo por entrenar bajo la lluvia, quería venir pero me vi en la obligación de atarlo con cadenas a la cama-

- bueno, digamos que yo también estoy enferma… por unos 9 o más meses-

Con eso Tsubaki quedo en silencio y proseguimos con la clase, Stein esta vez nos hablaba de los fetos mal desarrollados, de hecho se encargo de provocarme nauseas haciendo que los pasaran de puesto en puesto y cuando estuvieron en mis manos no tuve mas opción que correr hacia el baño.

- Maka, ¿estas bien?- dijo preocupada una de las gemelas

- Si, esta enferma- contesto Tsubaki

Realmente esto me estuvo molestando mucho, quiero darle a conocer a algún profesional mi situación, en eso a mi mente llego la imagen de Stein apagando su cigarro y mirándome fijamente con una gran sonrisa, camino hacia mi mirándome fijamente y escribió en mi libreta un signo "+", supe al instante que el sabia que yo ya no era solamente yo. La clase siguió normalmente hablando de por que su desarrollo era así, en mas de una ocasión me sentía mareada y dejaba ver claramente a Stein que el estaba en lo correcto.

Al terminar la clase estábamos solo 3 personas en el salón, Stein, yo… y Soul, camine hacia el doctor confiada de que no había nadie mas que nosotros, mientras detrás mío soul caminaba sigilosamente evitando notablemente que yo lo sintiera, Stein hablo.

- Maka, se que estas confundida, pero esto es mas normal de lo que piensas- comento

- lo se, aun así estoy nerviosa, no se que hacer- razone ligeramente

- entonces es lo que dije, ¿verdad?- pregunto ante mi razonamiento

- en su totalidad- respondí a su pregunta

-y ¿de quien es?- contesto preguntando nuevamente

-de Soul- respondí acabando la conversación

En eso Stein sonrío y yo me voltee, para ver la expresión de sorpresa de Soul, yo no quería que el se enterara y menos de esta forma, quería que todo fuera mas lento, se que el tendría que haberse enterado de una forma mas directa, no cuando le decía la profesor que estaba embarazada con solo 14 años. Soul camino unos cuantos pasos de espalda para luego voltearse y correr lejos del salón, quise seguirle pero Stein me lo impidió sosteniendo mi muñeca.

- tiene que asumirlo tarde o temprano- dijo soltando el agarre

Lagrimas asomaron por mi rostro y se dejaron limpiar por las manos heladas de Stein, un abrazo calido me dejo atónita en mi lugar, lleve una de mis manos a mi vientre y me di cuenta de que en ese momento mi vida cambiaria totalmente.

-Ven conmigo a la enfermería, hoy no harás gimnasia, te hablare de todo lo que puedes hacer ahora- dijo llevándome con el

Saliendo del salón, Soul venia caminado junto a Kid, ambos reían como si nada de lo dicho hubiera ocurrido, una lagrima de rabia se deslizo hacia la muerte por mi mejilla y seguí caminando con Stein hasta la enfermería.

- Maka, esto es muy común en las adolescentes de hoy en día, la juventud no es la misma, con las fiestas, la facilidad para conseguir alcohol y drogas, la falta de confianza y apoyo de los padres es difícil exigir mucho- explicó

- lo nuestro fue nada más que nuestro primer aniversario- comente

- chocolates, beso abrazos y falta de protección-

-…-

Mi silencio aclaro su duda, si realmente fue así, estábamos solos, me dio unos bombones y entre beso y abrazos… paso lo que todos saben que paso y si también tiene razón en lo ultimo, sin protección, fue tan inesperado, ninguno de los dos lo pensó, en esos momentos lo único que queríamos era amarnos sin limites… o al menos eso creí yo, mire a Stein nuevamente y desesperada dije:

- no le digas a mi padre, se que son amigos, pero por favor no le digas-

- no se lo diré, eso lo tendrás que hacer tú tarde o temprano, mientras quiero que te informes sobre los embarazos-

Pasamos toda la clase de gimnasia hablando sobre la inconciencia de la juventud actual, sobre mi embarazo, que la ley me protegía, que podía dar en adopción o podía abortar, que a mi edad era bastante riesgoso un embarazo ya que mi cuerpo aun se esta desarrollando y podría morir en el parto o quedar con secuelas graves. Al terminar la conversación me dio su número de celular, para llamarlo en caso de cualquier emergencia o por si necesitaba su ayuda.

-OoO-

Llegue a mi apartamento, mi padre aun no llegaba y hasta ahora ningún alimento se me hacia apetecible, tenia nauseas, para pasar el tiempo hice mis tareas y tome el segundo test de embarazo que había comprado hace ya unos tres o cuatro días. Me dirigía al baño cuando escucho golpes reconocibles en la puerta… Soul.

-¿Que quieres? - Dije desde dentro

-Maka, perdón, se que reaccione mal- respondió

-Soul, se que tenia que decirte, pero tenia miedo de que hicieras lo que hiciste- acote

-Y yo no tuve que reaccionar así, te prometí que estaríamos juntos en todo- respondió echándose la culpa

-Soul yo…- no alcance a terminar

- Quiero conocer a nuestro hijo- dijo impactándome

Abrí la puerta aun con el test en mis manos para recibir un abrazo de su parte mientras de sus ojos escarlata caían lagrimas descontroladas preparándose a suicidarse por su barbilla, mis ojos no se limitaron a quedar a tras y también hicieron que muchas gotas provenientes de ellos quisieran ir a una muerte segura en el limite de mi cara. Nos separamos y sus manos limpiaron mis lagrimas, logro divisar la pequeña caja de el test en mi mano.

- ¿vas a hacértelo?- pregunto apuntando la caja

- no lo quiero desperdiciar- explique

Caminamos juntos a el baño y soul espero fuera, al salir esperamos impacientes los 5 minutos especificados en la caja para divisar en un color azul eléctrico y muy definida un signo "+", era definitivo ya nada será igual.

La puerta de abrió abruptamente para ver a mi padre enfurecido entrando por la puerta, llego hacia mi para ver el pequeño aparato que estaba en mis manos, lo miro detenidamente por unos segundos, bajo su cabeza para luego ver caer una lagrima que sin resistencia caía hasta el suelo.

- quiero que te vallas de esta casa Soul Evans- dijo con tono fuerte

- pero…- intento hablar

- nada de nada, te vas de aquí, no quiero verte cerca de mi apartamento y menos cerca de mi hija-

- es que no lo entiende…- intento hablar nuevamente

- ¿que no entiendo que?, ¿que embarazaste a mi hija?, ¿ que si tiene a ese bebe no podrá continuar sus estudios? No te quiero ver, sal de mi apartamento-

Soul no hizo mas que obedecer mientras yo sostuve su mano hasta el momento en el que estuvo lejos de mi alcance, nuevamente este día las lagrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos mi vista era borrosa y la pequeña persona que se formaba en mi vientre no tenia ninguna culpa y aun así era el nudo de este conflicto… ¿que hago?

¿Tengo a el bebe o aborto?

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, ayuden a Maka!**

**Lo necesitamos D:!**

**Besotes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos!**

**Hoy les traigo un Capitulo de "gυιℓту ℓσνє"**

"**Cuando el amor es culpable de tantas desgracias y uno ya no sabe en que creer, se empieza a cuestionar el porque de todo lo existente"**

**Soul Eater No Me Pertenece, No Tuve La Inteligencia De Crearlo Primero (:**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Me cuestionaba en la cabeza de que forma mi padre supo sobre mi situación, estaba sentada en mi cama, aun con pijama, recordado el día de ayer, y entonces vino a mi cabeza, la caja de el primer test estaba en la papelera de el baño, todo esta mal, al menos para mi, espero que hoy en la escuela puedo hablar con Soul de lo ocurrido ayer.

-Maka, te tengo una sorpresa- escuche

-que sucede- pregunte saliendo de mi habitación

- he buscado escuelas - respondió

Quede estupefacta en el marco de mi puerta, mi padre estaba buscando escuelas para alejarme se soul, de alguna forma lo comprendía, camine en dirección hacia la sala en donde mi padre estaba con mi notebook en el sillón, aun así mi vida estaba hecha en el Shibusen, no podría cambiarme de escuela ni aun que mi vida dependiera de eso, ahí esta mis amigos, ahí esta todo lo que amo.

-¿para que?- cuestioné

-por que en esa escuela no vas a tener ningún futuro productivo- respondió levantándose

-lo dices por Soul ¿verdad?- pregunte enojada

- por quien mas lo diría, el te arruino la vida- levanto su tono de voz

- el estuvo cuando tu desaparecías misteriosamente de la casa- imite su reacción

- ¿haciendo que? ¿Divirtiéndose con tu cuerpo?- pregunto irónicamente con el mismo tema

- nosotros nos amamos- respondí apuntándolo

- tú lo amas, el solo quiere tú cuerpo- respondió aun mas fuerte

-¡de todas formas tu embarazaste a mi mamá cuando tenia mi edad!- grite sin razonar- ¿O me equivoco?- pregunte dejándolo en silencio

Si, mi padre embarazo a mi madre cuando ella tenia 14 años, fue difícil para ella y para todos, aun así ella es una profesional y se dedica a lo que siempre quiso, aun que siempre este lejos nunca se ha olvidado de mi, y mi padre con 17 no supo que hacer y esta de vago casi siempre.

-¿Qué… vas… a… hacer… con… el… bebé?- me pregunto entrecortado

-lo voy a tener- respondí sin doblegarme

-sabes que…- no termino

-se que es riesgoso, pero déjame elegir, quiero madurar- tome sus frías manos

- me dejas llevarte a la escuela… necesito disculparme con soul, fui muy grosero anoche- razono

- me baño, me visto y vamos, ¿si?- propuse

- claro… Maka, creo que tendré que asumir que ya no eres mas mi bebé- dijo un poco afligido

- puedo convertirme en madre, pero siempre seré tu bebé- dije terminando la conversación

Fui a mi habitación para dirigirme a el baño junto con mi uniforme y unas toallas, me comencé a desvestir para visualizar en el gran espejo de el baño mi figura de perfil, me encontraba un poco mas gordita, solo un poco, cercanamente debo de tener unos dos meses, decidí tomar mi celular (no voy a ningún lugar sin el) y tomar una foto de mi vientre de perfil. Entre a la ducha y limpie cada sector de mi cuerpo, habré estado unos 15 minutos bajo el agua cuando decidí salir y comenzar a vestirme, seque mi cabello y decidí dejar las coletas de lado, recogí mi flequillo en unas horquillas y salí del baño, pera ver a mi padre con mi bolso en su espalda.

Caminamos hacia la escuela como cuando el me llevo el primer día de clases, conversábamos de la vida, de mis calificaciones, hasta que nos encontramos con Soul, inmediatamente el ambiente se puso tenso, caminamos hacia soul y el a la misma ves hacia nosotros, mi padre me dio mi bolso pero antes de articular cualquier palabra de disculpa Soul se arrodillo en frente de mi padre.

-Señor yo…-

- Soul levántate-

-pero-

- nada de eso, levántate-

-si-

-Soul, discúlpame en como te trate ayer-

- perdóneme por embarazar a su hija-

- eso nunca lo podré perdonar, peor lo puedes aminorar-

- como-

- te harás cargo de ese bebe junto con Maka, no se como, peor lo harán juntos-

- entendido-

- ahora soul, te entrego a Maka para que la protejas, si le haces el mas mínimo daño, tus días están contados, sabes que es mi única hija, la luz de mis ojos y por ella daría mi vida-

-si, estoy dispuesto a trabajar después de clases por su hija, se lo que hice y me are responsable-

-no, aun no sabes lo que hiciste, la sabrás cuando nazca el bebé, yo me are cargo de todo lo que sea ecografías y el parto, pero tu de todo lo demás y Maka también-

- si entendido-

-ahora, llévate a Maka a la escuela, esto me atraso para llegar a el trabajo-

En eso mi padre me acerco a Soul y se fue, Soul comentó sobre mi cabello y sobre lo que dijo mi padre… yo por mi parte cada día le tomo mas el peso a esto, realmente estoy embarazada, realmente seré madre… ya no soy una niña y nunca mas lo volveré a ser. Llegamos a la escuela tomados de la mano como lo hacíamos casi todos los días, reíamos como lo hacia cualquier adolescente enamorado, entramos a el gran edificio para encontrarnos con el Dr. Stein en la puerta de el salón.

- tengo que hablar con ustedes-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte sin obtener respuesta

Comenzó a caminar y por reflejo con soul lo seguimos hasta la enfermería, nos hizo pasar y tomar asiento, nos observo con esa mirada perturbadora que solo el posee para decir algo que se podría mal interpretar a el mas mínimo segundo.

- Maka, quítate la blusa- dijo serio

-pero que demonios, Maka no lo hagas- comento Soul

- es para ver su vientre, y la falda desabróchala- dijo sin cambiar su tono

Soul tuvo que aguantarse todas las ganas de golpear a Stein, mientras yo desabroche mi blusa hasta debajo del busto y desabroche la falda hasta un punto donde se lograba ver mi vientre perfectamente pero no se veía mi ropa interior. Stein comenzó a observar mi vientre mientras anotaba cosas en una pequeña libreta.

- puedes abrocharte la falda y la blusa, al parecer tienes cercanamente unos dos meses- dijo cerrando su libreta y colocándola en su bolsillo

- ¿y que con eso?- pregunte ingenua

- primero, tendrás que ir a un medico, segundo hablar con el director- respondió sorprendiéndome

¿Que pasaría cuando el director se enterase?, ahora si que no se que hacer, tal vez me expulse y tenga que dejar los estudios, no se que hacer tengo miedo, pero algo esta decidido; yo tendré a el bebé aun que mi vida dependa de eso, el bebé no tiene la culpa, tiene todo el derecho a vivir, aun así la idea de que toda la dirección se entere de mi situación… me aterra, estamos a casi tres meses de terminar este año… aun así espero que me dejen seguir estudiando .

-Maka, se lo que piensas, ellos no tiene derecho a expulsarte- comento sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿enserio?- pregunté

-si, tienes el derecho a la educación, estas protegida por la ley, si quieres yo te acompaño a hablar con ellos- me respondió

-Dr. Stein, aun así me aterra la idea de que el directorio se entere- acoté

-Tranquila, Soul también te acompañara- Dijo

-pero que demo…- comento el peliblanco

- tú eres el padre- exclamo Stein -después de clases en la puerta de la enfermería, ambos- ordenó

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y dejamos dentro de la enfermería nuestro gran secreto, caminamos hacia el salón a paso apurado, llegamos y fuimos a nuestros respectivos puestos, nuevamente juntos, luego de algunos minutos llego el profesor y comenzamos con la ya no novedosa rutina. En el primer receso Tsubaki pregunto por mi cabello a lo que yo respondí que era necesario un cambio de vez en cuando, eso si no olvido comentar sobre aquello que toda mujer desea que nunca ocurra.

-¿Maka, has subido de peso?- dijo

-em…- articule

Como decirle a mi mejor amiga de mi situación, no me gustaría que por boca de otros se enterase, esto de estar con todas esas dudas en la cabeza me hace sentir mas idiota cada segundo… ¿le digo o no le digo?, y si lo hago ¿de que forma?... por favor ayúdenme, mi vida los nescesita.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, ****Maka, Soul y el bebé los necesitan!**

**Respondan a las preguntas y cuídense, hagan los deberes**** :D son realmente divertidos en momentos de ocio**

**Besotes!**

PauAzucarChocolateBlanco 2O11.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos!**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo Capitulo de "gυιℓту ℓσνє"**

"**Cuando el amor es culpable de tantas desgracias y uno ya no sabe en que creer, se empieza a cuestionar el porque de todo lo existente"**

**Soul Eater No Me Pertenece, Claramente No Tuve La Inteligencia De Crearlo Primero (:**

**Enjoy **  
*Este capitulo esta inspirado en la canción "agosto 21" cover Juana fe

* * *

El tema dio vueltas por mi cabeza por unos segundos, pero rápidamente tome una decisión, tengo que decirle, ella es mi mejor amiga, nunca le he ocultado nada.

-Tsubaki, ¿me acompañas al baño?-

-Si, claro, pero me tienes que decir lo que te pasa- amenazo

-Tu y tus chantajes, mejor voy sola- comente

-No, mejor te acompaño-

-De todas formas te voy a decir- dije y reímos juntas

Caminamos lento al baño, de todas formas el profesor de artes siempre llega una media hora tarde, nuestras risas resonaban en los corredores de el segundo piso de el shibusen y uno que otro profesor salía de su salón a hacernos callar. Al llegar al baño abrí la puerta a lo que seria decirle a mi mejor amiga lo que me pasaba. Nos miramos al espejo y como mujeres que somos comenzamos a arreglarnos el cabello y nuestro uniforme.

-Maka, ayer estaba caminando por la calle y vi a Chrona, la novia del hijo del director-

-¿Kid? ¿El amigo de soul, el que es dos cursos mayor? -

-si el, y estaba con un bebe, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Tsubaki…-

-no, espérate y se notaba que era de Kid, por que el bebe tenia los ojos dorados-

-…Tsubaki, ¿que harías si yo estuviera embarazada?-

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Solo respóndeme-

-Seria un gran golpe, no sabría que hacer, por que te conozco y nunca esperaría eso de ti-

-…-

El silencio se hizo presente y Tsubaki no tardo en deducir lo que ocurría, rápidamente sus rodillas toparon el suelo y con sus manos apoyadas en el pude ver como el suelo poco a poco se mojaba con lagrimas que optaron en morir. Me arrodille en frente de ella pero no me dejo ver su cara.

-Perdóname, es lo único que te pido, que me perdones- rogué

-…-

-Tsubaki, se que cometí un error, pero ayúdame a asumirlo- pedí nuevamente

-…-

-por favor respóndeme, con tu silencio solo siento un rechazo más- rogué una vez mas

-…no-

-¿que?, no te logo escuchar- pregunte

-n…no, no… te… puedo… perdonar…- dijo entre sollozos

Una daga en el pecho, eso fue lo que sentí, mi mejor amiga me rechazo cuando yo pedí su apoyo. Se levanto y se fue del baño dejándome arrodillada y con palabras en la garganta que me dañaban cada segundo mas, era un martirio de dolor, de desesperanza, de penda de impotencia de rabia. Me levante del frío piso y mientras aguantaba mis lagrimas me dirigí hacia el salón de clases. Me sentí tan abandonada como cuando supe que no tenia mamá.

_Flash Back_

_Era el día de las madres yo tenia 7 años y la actividad era de hacerle un peinado divertido a tu madre, yo estaba sola, ni siquiera mi padre estaba, me dejo en la escuela como si nada y se fue rápidamente el trabajo. En eso apareció Tsubaki con su madre y me invitaron a participar con ellas, no me quede atrás y participamos ambas, aun que no ganamos nos divertimos mucho, desde ese día que con Tsubaki éramos amigas y desde ese día me doy cuenta de que mi madre esta ausente_

_End Flash Back_

Llegue a el salón, donde el profesor aun no llegaba, fui al lado de mi novio que me recibió con un tierno beso, me sintió decaída por lo que no dudo en preguntar, por un segundo quise no responder, peor decidí que seria lo mejor, de todas formas es una de las pocas personas que me apoyan

-Pelee con mi mejor amiga-

-pero, amor, no te deprimas con eso, si son mejores amigas se entenderán-

-Gracias amor-

En eso el profesor entro al el salón y como vio el gran desorden que se podía catalogar fácilmente como una tercera guerra mundial decidió no hacer la clase, mientras en eso estuvimos con soul hablando _de el tema_ y en eso el silencio se hizo presente de golpe pero no me di cuenta de eso por lo que seguí hablado y resonó con furia la frase "mi embarazo", todos, no excluyo a nadie, escucharon mis palabras.

Stein estaba presente en el salón y el profesor de artes me señalo para que saliera de la sala, todos me miraban raro, y sacaban sus propias conclusiones, pero los que juzgan nunca han sentido el amor, el dolor y en el vientre unos latidos. Me levante y camine con la cabeza en alto hasta abandonar el salón por completo. Estando ya fuera a los pocos segundos Stein estaba fuera conmigo y junto a el, el profesor de artes.

-Maka, ¿lo que dijiste es verdad?- pregunto el profesor-

-si- dije cabizbaja

-¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer?- Pregunto nuevamente

-Hablar con el directorio- respondí

- ¿y por que no lo haz hecho?- cuestiono

-por que lo supe ayer- levante mi mirada

-bueno, sabes que yo soy uno de los coordinadores y esto no pasara de esta clase, en el receso te quiero a ti y a nadie más que a ti en dirección- dijo y ordeno

-¿quienes estarán?- pregunte ahora yo

-el director, la psicóloga de la escuela y yo- me respondió el- ahora entra al salón

-claro- respondí

Con esa frase dimos por finalizada la pequeña conversación, se escuchaba desde el corredor como la tercera guerra mundial nuevamente abrió fuego, pero cuándo entre al salón todos quedaron en silencio, me sentí como la paz mas problemática de la historia y aun que mi sola presencia hacia llegar el orden al salón, no era yo, era el pequeño pez que se encontraba por ahora dentro mío. Era la mejor de la clase, la presidenta, un modelo a seguir en toda la escuela y por "el amor" todo esta en el piso, aun así recibí un comentario que me animo de alguna forma.

-Maka, tú siempre nos ayudaste, así que ahora yo te ayudare con esto- dijo la menor de las Thompson

En eso muchas voces se empezaron a escuchar muchas eran un "yo" o sus derivados, realmente me sentí muy apoyada, pero una de las voces que más me importaban nunca la escuche. El profesor entro al salón y la mayor de las gemelas pregunto "¿no echaran a Maka de la escuela verdad?" y nuevamente las voces resonaron "no, que no se vaya", "no la echen" "queremos que se quede" y cosas así se escuchaban, el silencio se apodero de el salón cuando el profesor hablo.

-Eso lo tendrá que definir el directorio completo de la escuela, yo solo no puedo definirlo, además, ¿ustedes creen que yo quiero que una de mis mejores alumnas se marche de esta escuela?-

Esas palabras me estremecieron, al menos tenia a una persona a mi favor que quería que yo me quedara, aun así el director tenia la ultima palabra, que será de mi ahora, queda media hora para que yo tengo que ir a hablar con el directorio y lo mas malo, ahora estaba sin el apoyo de Soul… pequeño bebe no te estremezcas que aun que yo no siga estudiando nunca dejare de amarte, eres el fruto que crece gracias a la unión de dos personas que hoy se aman infinitamente, quizás que cosas nos traiga el futuro, nadie lo sabe, pero por favor quédate siempre tranquilo, mami te protege.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, ****Maka, Soul y el bebé los necesitan!**

**Perdón por la demora, pero mi cerebro se seco por un tiempo XD!**

**Besotes!**

PauAzucarChocolateBlanco 2O11.-


End file.
